The invention is based on a component holder for a Hall sensor and on a process for manufacturing a component holder A component holder for a Hall sensor is already known (German Patent Disclosure 32 35 204), which is placed over the Hall sensor in order to hold it in all directions so that it is possible to position the Hall sensor on a printed circuit board in a narrow radial tolerance range in relation to a circumferential magnet ring. The component holder has injection molded centering pins which can be inserted into corresponding openings of the printed circuit board. In order to mount the Hall sensor, its connecting prongs are first slid into openings of the printed circuit board and then the component holder is placed over the Hall sensor until the component holder, with its underside, comes into contact with the surface of the printed circuit board. However, this type of mounting of the Hall sensor and component holder on the printed circuit board is costly. In addition, the superposition of the component holder does not permit a play-free seating of the Hall sensor in the component holder. Without a play-free seating, though, it is very difficult to determine with a high degree of precision the rotational position of a rotor to be detected that belongs to an adjusting motor. Furthermore, the component holder known from the prior art is not suited for an automatic placement in mass production by means of automatic placement machines.
The component holder according to the invention, as well as the process for manufacturing a component holder has the advantage over the prior art that a play-free connection of the Hall sensor in the component holder occurs, by means of which the Hall sensor can be fastened to a printed circuit board with a high degree of precision in relation to a magnet ring. It is also particularly advantageous that the component holder according to the invention permits an automatic placement of the printed circuit board by means of automatic placement machines in mass production so that assembly costs are reduced.
Advantageous improvements and updates of the component holder disclosed herein, as well as of the process disclosed, are possible by means of the measures taken as set forth hereinafter.